The Turk's Topic Jar
by Volixia669
Summary: Rufus Shinra wants the Turks to show the public they're normal. By writing little paragraphs about themselves.


The Turks Topic Jar

_Volixia669 does not own Final Fantasy VII, which belongs or the Topic Jar, which while she has one, was invented by her Dad._

A/N: _So my Teacher Dad came up with this thing called the Topic Jar, which is a jar filled with writing topics. You pick one out and write a paragraph or an Essay on that topic.

* * *

_

The Turks were surrounding a small table with a jar full of small papers in it.

"A topic jar? We have to write a paragraph? Don't we already do tons of paperwork?" Reno questioned.

"A paragraph is only a small piece of writing. It was the President's idea, to show that we aren't killing machines. It will be shown in the newspaper the next day." Tseng responded.

"It sounds interesting." Elena piped up.

"Of course you find it interesting; Tseng is introducing it to us." Reno murmured.

Elena heard this and jabbed her elbow into his gut.

Tseng, acting as if he hadn't seen this, motioned to Rude to take a topic out. Rude took out a topic and read it out loud.

"Which quality do you dislike most about yourself-laziness, selfishness, childishness-and why?"

"If we have a one sentence answer to this can we use that?" Reno asked.

"Has to be a paragraph, let the world know about Reno Sinclair." Tseng said to Reno and quietly added, "and let god help us."

The other Turks nodded, then they all went to work on their paragraphs.

"I got today's paper! Anyone want to read our prompts?" Elena said excitedly.

"Go ahead and read Lena." Reno said curious about what the other Turks wrote.

Tseng nodded at Elena, she then proceeded to read.

**In our new article we have the Turks respond to topics. Todays topic is:**

**Which quality do you dislike most about yourself-laziness, selfishness, childishness-and why?**

**Tseng's response:**

** I most dislike my workaholic quality. While it proves to be useful most days, there are times I wonder what life would be like if I had a different approach to life. Obviously I would not be where I am today if I had not worked hard. However, I do not enjoy life to its fullest. That is why I dislike being a workaholic.**

"Well we could enroll you into Workaholics Anonymous." Reno said cockily.

"And I could enroll you into the gym for two months." Tseng said.

"Yes sir."

"If I could continue." Elena interrupted.

**Reno's response:**

** There is nothing I dislike about myself. I do just the right amount of work. I am not selfish and I am certainly not childish. I mean come on, what is their not to like. Though you could come and find out…**

"Oh, I get it; you must be using sarcasm in this." Elena said.

"I am not, I am telling the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth." Reno said back.

"Your nose is growing."

"It is not."

"Let's see, "**I do just the right amount of work.**" Yeah, on planet lazy. And if taking all the cura materia isn't selfish then I don't know what is. And if you aren't childish, then what was that G.I. Joe doing under your desk?"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Reno said while pouting.

"Just continue reading Elena." Tseng ordered.

**Rudes response:**

** Sometimes I dislike my quietness. It can be quite annoying when no one thinks you have an opinion for something so they move on, even though you do. However, my being silent can be useful for recon missions. **

"I thought you loved your quietness buddy." Reno said.

"I do, I couldn't think of anything else." Rude said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yay, my paragraph!"

**Elena's Reponse:**

** I absolutely hate my clumsiness. I can't wear heels without falling over. And when I'm holding a huge stack of paperwork, disaster! I once punched my crush on the nose when I was trying to dance the mamba. That is why I hate that quality.**

"Not to mentions the mission where you-" Reno started.

"Finish that sentence and I'll punch you on purpose."

"So what was your crushes name Laney?" Reno soon regretted that question very much.

* * *

So yeah, I'll update this when I feel like it. No I'm not giving up Missions, I just have severe writers block with the next chapter. However I have it all planned out.


End file.
